


The Erotic Dare

by onniilee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, Embarrassment, M/M, POV First Person, Peer Pressure, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Rimming, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onniilee/pseuds/onniilee
Summary: Scorpius is persuaded to go to a party with his best mate Albus, he was not expecting to be doing any sexual favors in front of everyone though...





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot I posted in a very long time! Please excuse any errors. Grammar isn't my strongest subject. let me know if any of you like it :) This is my first time ever writing in first person.

“Okay Scorpius! Truth or dare?”  
Oh boy. Why in the world did I even agree to go to this damn party? I always hated parties like this, when everyone is drunk and acting like they have no morals! I never understood why Albus would go to these parties. He doesn’t even act like any of these people! But he goes every time he is invited, and this time he has decided to practically beg me to go.  
“Come on mate!,” Albus said a few hours before. “What have you got to lose? It’s fun to watch all those people get drunk! You don’t even have to drink anything hard. Just drink butterbeer and you will be fine.”  
I roll my eyes at my best mate and frown. “I do not like social interaction very much Albus, especially with people who have been drinking. It’s rather irritating watching people get sick all over the place and attempt to sing horribly.” Albus laughed at me. I can’t help but smile; I love it when he laughs. Of course he keeps hounding me about it and I finally give in. “Alright mate fine! But you owe me for this! And I am NOT drinking!”  
Boy did I lie about that.  
I had a few shots of firewhisky already thanks to my dear friend Albus. He just kept on shoving the shot glass in front of me. “Drink!” he shouted, having a few shots in him already. “Drink my brilliant companion! Together, we shall take over this party!” I raise my eyebrows but I comply, drinking the shot glass down. I grimace, God this stuff is strong, but I deal with it and refuse to take a chaser.  
Now I am sitting in the living room of one of Albus’ good friends and I am currently being asked to pick fucking truth or dare!  
“Um okay...” I hesitate. Clara, the girl who is currently asking me this god forsaken question, usually gives out some pretty perverted dares. She also likes going after the ones who went to Slytherin in Hogwarts, knowing damn well we will never back out on a dare.  
Damn being a Slytherin sometimes. Damn it to Hell!  
“Dare...” I say slowly, regretting it as soon as the word passes my lips. Oh Merlin...what have I DONE? Clara grinned, looking absolutely maniacal. she then turned towards Albus and grinned wider.  
Oh no...what have I DONE?  
“Okay Scor...I dare you to let your best mate here,” she glanced at Albus, who was staring at her with raised eyebrows. “to rim you in front of all of us. For five minutes.”  
Everyone around me hooted and cat called. Some even started laughing to the point of falling on the floor. Albus and I however, are not smiling. I feel my anxiety rising when I realize what rimming means. This bitch wants Albus Potter to lick...my ass? she can’t be serious. I look at Albus, who is looking right back at me. Our eyes lock and I can see a pink blush creeping up his cheeks. I feel my own cheeks heat up and look away. I swallow past the lump in my throat and glare at Clara.  
“No...absolutely not.” I say firmly. “I do not care if everyone makes fun of me for not taking that bloody dare. I refuse to humiliate my friend like that!” Clara raised her eyebrows at me and frowned. Everyone else were booing at me. I didn’t care. I refuse. I REFUSE to let Albus do that to me! Imagine what these people would say about him! About me! I shake my head and look down at my boots.  
“Come on mate,” I suddenly hear Albus say. I snapped my head back up and stare at him. “What have you got to lose?” He is still blushing, but his eyes are bright and alert now. My throat is suddenly dry. Exactly how drunk is he right now? I swallow again and start to hear everyone cheering me on.  
“Come on Malfoy! Just do it! It will wipe that doomed look right off your face.” I glare at the direction of the drunken speaker. It was Dominic Goyle. Dom has always been rather loose tongued when drunk, so I learned to not take much seriously from him when he is like this, but right now I just stare at him, feeling challenged. I suddenly grab the firewhisky bottle and poor me another shot. I chug it down and look back at Dom.  
“Do any of you realize that if I do this you will all witness a MAN licking another MAN’S ass? Is that really what you all want to witness? There’s already enough of you getting sick in the bathroom. I can’t imagine any of you wanting to get sick all over this nice carpet!” I glare around the room but everyone just laughs. Including Albus. I refuse to look at him though. I am rather pissed at him right now. Humiliating me like this. The fucking nerve of Potter! Wait until I get this man alone! I swear I’m going kick his ass to oblivion.  
“I highly doubt any of us are going to mind watching that Malfoy.” Clara said. “We all agree you and Albus belong together, and both of you are sexy, especially you.” I blush again and look back at my boots. I certainly never considered myself sexy. my platinum blond hair is always covering half of my face and I always feel like I look plain. My lips are full and a little red, but thats all that looks good about me. I am really tall and lanky and I am always hiding myself in lose robes.  
Albus, however, I know damn well he is handsome. He hit puberty and a growth spirt in sixth year. He is shorter than me, but muscular, his skin tanned. He has his father’s eyes and messy jet black hair. He also has full lips and a beautiful smile. Of course he is sexy. I glance at Albus and watch as he bites his lower lip. I feel myself growing hard suddenly as I imagine Albus’ tongue running across my skin.  
But Albus has been my best friend since first year. I always figured he is the brother I never had. So after this what will this do to our friendship? Is it really worth risking what we have already? I lock eyes with Albus again, and he gives me the mischievous look he usually has when he is about to tell me a prank he is going to do to his siblings or cousins. I grin back at him and take a deep breath.  
“Fine.” I say then the room exploded with cat calls and cheers. I shout over the noise. “But I swear to Salazar if any of you lot decide to tell anyone about this, you will regret it! What happens in this house STAYS in this house! We clear?”  
“Crystal!” Clara says loudly. “Now drop those trousers! Al! Get over there!”  
I glance at Albus as he gets up and stumbles toward me. He must be pretty drunk. He looks pleased though, as he sits beside me and wraps one strong arm around my broad shoulders. I grin at him but I can feel my heart pounding so hard it hurts. My breathing is growing heavy and I am starting to sweat with nervousness. Goodness I have never done anything passed snogging someone! How am I going to react to this?  
“Well mate,” Albus slurs, “Looks like we might be taking this relationship to the next level! At least for tonight.” I laugh suddenly and lean forward to kiss his full lips. Its just a peck though, nothing serious, but it was enough to startle Albus and cause our audience to cat call again. I stand up on shaky legs and slowly remove my robes. underneath them are a pair of trousers and a plain black shirt. I am not completely taking these off but I do unbutton my trousers slowly. I felt like teasing the audience.  
Everyone stayed quiet as I pull my trousers and pants down past my thighs and stop halfway towards my knees. A few people gasp and gawk at me. I blush hard, knowing what they were gasping at.  
“Damn Malfoy!” Clara gasped. “You are pretty hung!” Everyone laughs and agrees. I even hear some random bloke say he is jealous. I couldn’t help but snicker at him. I look back down at Albus, who is looking right back at me with a trusting smile.  
“Come on mate,” he says softly as he grabs my hand and steers me in front of him so my ass is in front of his face. “bend over now.” I bend over until my hands are holding my knees for support. I am so fucking nervous at this point I can barely hear the cat calls. I breathe in from my nose and out my mouth. I suddenly hear Albus chant a soft spell for hygiene. I jump and turn around.  
“What you don’t think I wash?” I said, offended. Albus laughed.  
“Oh I know you do, but just in case.” He turns me back around and I bend over again. “Now relax. Let me do my business.”  
I huff but don’t complain as he gently parts my cheeks. I take a deep breath, expecting him to start licking right away, but instead he started trailing his lips on my buttocks softly. I gasp and look down at my boots. I concentrate on the sensation as Albus licks my cheek and then kisses it. He goes to the other one and does the same thing. His tongue feels soft and warm. I’m already growing hard. He slowly runs his tongue towards my crack and started to lick my perineum. I inhale sharply as he flicks his tongue.  
Oh God but I love it already. He feels so nice against my bare skin. I shudder as he trails lower towards my balls and sucks one into his mouth. My knees nearly buckle then, but I remain still. He then lets it go with a pop, and trails his tongue all the way up until he reaches my hole.  
“Oh!” I said in surprise. His tongue really does feel soft, especially right there. He licks around my pucker, circling the rim then pressing the tip of his tongue right in the middle where it dips. He tries to push in, but it seems like he can’t, so he starts to flick his tongue and I could easily hear the moist noise that makes me feel embarrassed. He keeps on though, flicking that hot tongue against my hole, making me shudder and get goose bumps.  
I start to moan softly and rock against his face. He makes a soft noise behind me and he kisses my pucker before sucking harshly. Oh Merlin but that feels fucking amazing! I moan a little louder and whisper Albus’ name. He says something back, but it’s muffled; it sounds a lot like my name though. He starts to flick his tongue again and I gasp at the sensation. I start rocking against him again; I couldn’t possibly stand still with this erotic torture. He wraps his hands around my thighs to keep me still. He keeps flicking and circling the rim for a few more seconds. I look at my cock and I see pre-cum oozing from the tip. I never seen my cock so hard. I grab at it and start to stroke.  
Albus suddenly lets go of my thighs and uses his fingers to pry me as open as he could. He then plunges his tongue inside me.  
“Ah! Albus! Oh yessss.” I slur, rocking myself once again. I think I hear some talking around me, what sounded like voices in awe, but I ignore it. I shudder as he dips his tongue as deep as he could; moving and sliding it within me. I moan louder, begging for more. He uses his fingers to open me up more, and it feels slightly uncomfortable, but I didn’t mind, especially when I feel his tongue flick inside me. I start to stroke my cock faster, feeling myself come soon.  
“Albus!” I say softly. “I’m gonna...oh God I’m gonna-” A sudden wave of pure ecstasy courses through me, and I cry out, my hand being coated with a hot sticky ribbon of come. As I am coming, Albus is suddenly flicking his tongue faster and harder; I hear him moan against my skin, and I rock my ass against him hard, grinding myself in his face and not caring.  
My legs are now incredibly weak. As soon as Albus pulls away from me, I crash onto his lap and lean back against him and close my eyes, feeling boneless and satisfied. He wraps his strong arms around me and kisses my back.  
There was suddenly a loud applause and cheers. My eyes pop open and I look around the room. Everyone was pink faced and amused. Even Dominic looked pleased. I blush so hard it hurts and screw my eyes shut. I was so embarrassed. I felt Albus tighten his hold on me, but I needed to leave. I wanted to be alone to analyze what the fuck I just did. I needed fresh air.  
“Let me go Albus,” I insist, wiggling out of his grasp. “I need some air.” He hesitates. “Please.” I beg softly. I can hear my voice cracking. He suddenly lets go and I shoot up out of his lap, button up my trousers and dash towards the front door. I run outside into the cool night. It feels good to inhale cool air like this. It always calms me down. I take a few deep breaths and try to think about what just happened.  
What in the fuck just happened though? How do I analyze this shit? I let my best mate in the world lick my ass! and I loved it! I came! In front of all those people! There was like ten people in there besides me and Albus! I drop my head into my hands, feeling like I am about to hyper-ventilate. I start to pace as I feel panic course through my veins. I really need to get out of here. but I never apparate while drunk. And I know I’m drunk, cause if I was sober this would have never happened!  
At least not in public.  
The best I could do was call a taxi. I can’t floo because that would require me going back inside and facing those people, including Albus. I was about to reach into my pocket for my cell phone, when I realize with a groan that the damn contraption is inside my robes. And those were in the house. I started to feel silly when I realized I was acting like a coward. I took a deep breath and turned around and nearly keeled over in shock when I see Albus right in front of me, holding my robe in his strong hands. He looks very guilty and concerned. His green eyes were wide and searching. I couldn’t help but breathe out at the sight of him like this. I wanted to hug him and tell him its alright.  
“Scorpius,” he says timidly, “I am so sorry. Please forgive me.” The longer he is standing in front of me, looking uncertain and even a little scared, the more I calm down. I smile at him and he smiles back shyly. I take my robes from him and pull out my phone.  
“You want to take a taxi with me?” I said. Albus grins and nods. “Okay, go tell them we are leaving. It’s time to go home.” He turns around and walks off as I fumble with my phone (honestly I had this phone for two years now and I still can’t seem to get used to this muggle device) and proceed to call a cab. I am done when he gets back, and he is blushing and smiling.  
“They told me to tell you that you are hot as fuck and they won’t tell a soul.” Albus said. “Clara even said she is going to make everyone sign a paper and if they speak about these events they will get painful boils on their face!”  
I start to laugh and wrap my arm around Albus. “Greatly appreciated! Now once we get home...” I hesitate, then take a deep breath. “You want to cuddle with me and read a book?”  
Albus looks startled, then he smiles. “I will do the cuddling, but no reading. I would much rather just talk to you about us.” He rested his head on my shoulder and I start to caress his arm. “I just hope you know that I really, really enjoyed that.”  
I blush and nod. “Did I taste good?” I ask, teasing him. He turned and faces me. He is so close to me now I feel his breath tickling my face. he leans farther in, until are lips are nearly touching.  
“You tasted so fucking good Scor. I came when you did. And I would definitely, definitely love to do that again.” He closes the gap between us and kisses my lips, slowly, thoroughly and for a long time. I have no idea how long we were there, until a car drives by and a bloke cat calls from his window. We jump apart and we start to laugh.  
“So lets finish that home okay?” I said as the cab started pulling up.” Albus nods. “I mean you never know,” I whisper as we walk towards the cab, “it might become more than just snogging, if you play your cards right.”  
Albus laughs. “And how exactly do I play my cards to get you to be mine Scorpius Malfoy?”  
I smirk, allowing myself to actually see a future as a lover with Albus instead of just friends. It looks like a very promising future. “We shall see Albus Potter. We shall see.”

FIN 


End file.
